House of Graduates
by wild4warriors101
Summary: This is a story about the Anubis students graduating and going to college! It includes their last day at Frobisher-Smythe Academy, their summer, and college days. Couples include Moy, Meddie, Amfie, Patrome and FabianxOCxNina love triangle.


**Hey, guys! This is my new fanfic about the Anubis students' last day at high school, then their summer, and then the college years. In this version, Mara is more chill and less uptight. Please enjoy, review, follow, and FAVORITE!**

_xxx_

Jerome's POV

Just one more day... that's all I have to get through. One more day of high school.

I'm not gonna lie, it's been a bumpy road. What with all the mystery stuff, Rufus Zeno, Nina disappearing... hell, all of it. But it'll be over soon. Just one. More. Cruddy. Day!

I walk downstairs slowly, my bookbag bouncing with each step. I arrive at the bottom and take a second to admire the chandelier and how the light bounces off of it.

In the kitchen, I grab my bowl of cereal and munch it slowly.

Footsteps pound down the steps and make their way into the dining room. Right then, my lovely Patricia struts in.

"Hey, babe." I say. "Morning." She yawns.

She grabs her Captain Crunch and takes a seat next to me.

"So, are you excited?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Do you wish Nina was here with you?"

"... a little. I miss her. And I just can't believe she disappeared like that. But Fabian has it the worst."

I nod and reach for her hand. She gladly takes it.

"I'll never leave you." I say and kiss her hand.

"I know. But Nina didn't leave him. She disappeared."

"Well, then I'll never disappear." I chuckle.

"It wasn't her choice though!" Patricia says and yanks her hand away.

I'm surprised at how worked up she is. Nina's been missing for about nine months... we were upset for the first few months, but now we trudge through it.

"Patricia. Look at me." I say and she does so hesitantly.

"Trust me, I'll be around here to bug you for many more years."

She smiles slightly and I kiss her gently.

"I love you, babe." I say.

"I love you too, Jerome."

We kiss for about 30 seconds and then I hear a disgusted yelp.

Mara is standing in the doorframe covering her eyes. Patricia begins to laugh.

"Why? Why do you want to hurt me?" She asks.

I laugh and throw a piece of cereal at her. She grins and grabs a banana from the bowl.

Eddie comes in with a smile. "Hey, baby." He says and pecks Mara's cheek. She blushes and pecks his cheek.

"Ugh, gross." Patricia says.

"Oh, you two do worse." Eddie says.

"Touche." I say.

Then the rest of them begin to file in. Alfie and Amber with their fingers entwined in one another's. Mick giving a piggyback ride to Joy. Fabian shuffling in with a somber, depressed look.

"Hey, Fabian." Mara says gently.

"Oh, hello Mara." He says with a small smile.

He takes a seat and pushes around some toast.

"Fabian, you need to eat, love." Trudy says.

"Alright, Trudy." He says and takes a single bite. He then walks out, disappearing into his room.

There's silence for a moment. "This is killing my graduation buzz here." Mick says.

"Love, you need to give him some space. He's just missing her. You have to remember that he thought they would be graduating together." Trudy points out.

"I guess so." Mick says.

Fabian's POV

I walk over to the picture that I keep on my nightstand. It features Nina on the beach, with her black cover-up blowing in the crazy wind. Sunglasses are perched on the top of her dirty-blonde head.

I sigh, feeling the tears pool in my eyes.

I sit on my bed and look at the photo. I take a deep breath and begin to speak.

"Hey, Nins. It's me. Fabian. Today is graduation. You probably already know that, though." I laugh lightly. "I remember what you said the last time I saw you. We were at the airport and you were going to New York and me, to my parents' beach house in Spain. We were parting ways. At the time, I didn't know that it was for good. Your flight was about to leave and the entire time we had been curled up in the chairs, taking photos of ourselves and eating junk food. And they did the final call and you turned to me and said, 'Fabian, I love you. So much. And I will always love you so much. You continue to surprise me every day. And just so you can remember me, I want you to have this.' And then you handed me your locket. We kissed and then you disappeared. It was the last time I had ever seen you. The last time I would ever see you. And I wish that I could go back to that moment and take your hand and we could go to Spain together. So that I could always be with you, until we both went to the afterlife together. But I can't. And I won't. And I just want to remind you that I love you. Whether you're halfway across the world or already in Ra's arms, that will never change."

I kiss the portrait lightly.

"You're my afterlife."

Mara's POV

Eddie clutches my hand in his. "One more minute." He whispers and squeezes my palm.

A prickle of excitement runs through me. I'll be done with high school in one minute.

Mr. Sweet drones on and on in front of the barely listening classroom, unaware that we don't care about his stupid lesson.

"Thirty seconds."

My heart races. Almost over. Thirty seconds.

I begin to count down slowly. Fifteen. Then ten. Finally it gets down to five.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. ZERO!" Everyone shouts. The entire class erupts in excitement.

Mr. Sweet is baffled. But we don't care. Nobody really cares.

Eddie kisses me deeply and I laugh into the kiss.

"I love you, valedictorian." He says.

I blush and smile. "I love you too, freshman."

Finally, a high school grad!

Joy's POV

I dress in my red cap and gown. Amber puts my hair into a curled side pony and does my makeup.

I look into the mirror and am astounded. So far I've come from the first day of school, back in sixth grade. No longer a child. A woman.

"Wow," I say.

Amber grins. "I know, your hair looks great with that red." She compliments. I laugh and give her a one-armed hug.

Amber and I have gotten really close now that Nina's gone. She says that despite our hatred for one another, Nina and I are very similar.

I stroke my hair and Trudy opens the door. "Loves? It's time." She says.

I nod and a quiver of excitement runs through me. Finally I'll be a high school graduate.

Amber and I walk downstairs and Trudy takes a few photographs before sending us off to the gymnasium with tears glinting in her eyes.

We all get into order, with Mara first, then Mick, Jerome, Alfie, me, Eddie, Amber, Fabian and then Patricia finishing it out. Mara's first in line since she's the valedictorian. Then we sit in our order and Mr. Sweet walks onstage.

"Welcome, graduates. This is it. You've done it. You've finished high school. It's the moment that your parents have dreaded. The moment your teachers rejoice." There's a soft chuckle. "And, more importantly, the moment where you transform from teenager into young adult. Everything will change. Some of you will go on to do great things. Others will make a mark on only those close to them. There will be more responsibilities. More hardships. But you will discover those at a later time. Now is your time to make your mark. I'd like to welcome to the stage our valedictorian, Mara Jaffray." He says.

Mara walks onstage as the crowd cheers. She smiles at the podium and begins to speak.

"All my life, everyone has come to me for the answers. I usually help them, eager to show off my knowledge. But once long ago a friend asked me when I got so smart and when I realized that I was smart. That question was hard for me to answer. After five years, I am finally ready to answer that question. When I was nine, I was involved in choir. I remember we had a recital and I had a huge solo on my dream song. I was terrified for the performance. I looked over at my best friend and mouthed 'I'm scared.' She then smiled at me and whispered 'time to shine.' And I was speechless. I then realized that I was a star, like all the others in the world. I was a Juno moon, basking in all the glory of the universe. I was radiant. I was a genius. And it is that phrase that has raised my GPA to 4.0 and made me get a perfect score on my SAT. Life is a game. Intelligence is a privilege. And each star makes up the universe. You are the stars. And this school? This is just our little galaxy. And you are being excluded from our galaxy and pushed out into the universe. What the future holds is unknown. And you might never find out what is right for you. But just remember that all of you are stars. And it's your time to shine."

The gymnasium starts clapping and cheering and then Mr. Sweet begins handing out diplomas.

"Mick Campbell!" I cheer for my boyfriend. They go down the list and finally get to me. "Joy Mercer!" I bounce up to the stage and retrieve my diploma. Then I go towards the back and wait for the others.

Everyone gathers at the back of the stage when they're done. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Robert Frobisher-Smythe's graduating class of 2014!" Mr. Sweet says to a chorus of cheers.

I hurl my cap into the air and cheer. "I love you, baby!" Mick says and picks me up. He spins me and I kiss him.

A graduate. A star. My time to shine.

Alfie's POV

"Ambs, you ready yet?" I ask my girlfriend.

"Alfie, the PPP takes from 6 to 10 hours!" Amber exclaims from behind her door.

"What's the PPP?"

"The prom prep process, Alfie!"

A few minutes later, the door opens. Amber is wearing a pale pink strapless dress that skims the floor. Her hair is up in an elegant bun and her face is tinted with different shades of makeup.

"Wow... you look beautiful, Ambs." I say, surprised.

She smirks. "Thanks, babe." She says.

I pick up the 'flower-in-a-to-go-box.' "You remember what it's called, right?" Amber asks.

I nod slowly. "A corsage." She reminds me. "Oh, I thought it was a 'flower-in-a-to-go-box.'" I say.

"Alfie, don't be silly." She takes my arm and we walk downstairs.

All the girls look very pretty, and the guys look nice. Fabian is alone in a corner, studying a pattern on the staircase.

"Let's take some pictures!" Trudy squeals.

We all get together and take couple portraits and a few group photos before going to prom.

This year's theme for prom was 'Castle in the Clouds.' I like it okay, especially the chocolate fountain.

'Lucky' is on, so Amber and I dance for a while. A slow song comes on after a few more upbeat ones.

"Ooh, let's dance!" Amber exclaims. She pulls me in close and lays her head on my shoulder. We sway together and I notice glitter in her nice-smelling hair.

Soon it's time to crown prom king and queen. I think it's no big deal, but Amber's a different story. It's everything to her.

The student council president, Alyssa, walks onstage. She smiles at the crowd and speaks.

"Good evening, Frobisher-Smythe Academy! I hope you like our prom. The 'Castle in the Clouds' theme has generated from the three genius minds of our prom prep team, so many thanks to them." There's scattered applause.

"And now I will be announcing our prom king and queen. Now, I'd just like to say that all you ladies look just beautiful and the men, extremely handsome. But we can only have one king and queen." Alyssa is handed the envelope containing the names of king and queen.

"This year's prom king is... Alfie Lewis!" She says.

I'm clapped on the back and the room cheers. A huge smile is planted on my face as I walk up and accept my crown.

Amber is cheering the loudest, clapping a mile a minute and screaming her blonde little head off. I feel proud to call her my girlfriend.

"And this year's prom queen is... Amber Millington!" Alyssa exclaims.

Amber claps her hands over her mouth in glee and jumps up and down. She comes up to the stage, giddy with happiness.

The silver tiara fits perfectly on the top of her head. I clap for her and she runs over to hug me.

"I won! I won!" She squeals. I hold her close and laugh.

"And now the prom king and queen will share a dance in their honor." Alyssa says.

Then, my favorite song 'It's Time' comes on. Amber and I begin to dance. Her hand rests gingerly on my shoulder. I twirl her and then she kisses me gently. We kiss for a few seconds and then continue to dance.

Mara's POV

I walk into the bathroom and stare in the mirror. My makeup has been washed off, my outfit is off, and now I'm in my pajamas. But one thing is missing.

I look down at my abdomen. I'm showing a little... not too much, but still barely noticeable. A little me and Eddie. A dream come true.

The box is lying on the counter, a bright pink. It hurts my eyes a little. I pick up the box and open it. Three pregnancy sticks are gathered in there. I take them out and do my thing, then put them in the sink and set my timer for two minutes.

Of course it would be bad in a few ways. I might not get into a great college, but that's fine. And if I did get into college it'd be very hard to fit taking care of a kid in with my classes. But Eddie would take care of it when I'm at school and vice versa. We have enough money since my grandma died and gave me 100,000 dollars. We'd make it.

Soon the timer rings. I read the sticks, eager to find out.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

Oh my God... I'm pregnant.

Amber's POV

It feels like I shouldn't take the crown off. It feels so comfortable perched on my hair.

Prom queen is all I've ever wanted to win. But it doesn't feel so great after all. I think it's because of Nina. She won prom queen twice, and it doesn't feel right to me. Nina should have this crown. Not me. I just want to see her one last time. She was my best friend in the world. And now she's gone and I'll probably never see her again.

I walk into Joy and my bedroom and crawl into bed. "Don't you want Alfie here?" She asks.

"No. I just want to have one more night with my best friend before we part ways for the summer." I say.

She smiles and nods. We then talk about everything. Relationships, prom, graduating. Then we get to Nina.

"I wish Nina could be here for this." Joy says.

"I know. Prom was hers for two years and now I have to carry it on and it doesn't feel right." I say.

"Fabian must feel terrible." Joy whispers.

"Yeah. But why do you really care? I thought you hated Nina." I ask. I then realize that I was a little rude.

Joy shakes her head. "No. I was mean to her because I wanted to be like her. She had Fabian. She was gorgeous. She was prom queen. I wanted everything she had and I didn't know how to ber her friend so I just got mean. I just hate to think that the last time she saw me she thought I hated her." Joy says.

I nod and it's silent for a minute. "I'm going to bed; I'm tired." Joy says and burrows under her blankets.

"Night." I whisper.

Fabian's POV

I turn on my side, trying to shake the nausea that overcomes me whenever I really miss Nina. It doesn't help.

Nina is my soul mate. And I can't get to her. I can't talk to her. I can't ever see her again. She'll never come back to me. I'll never see her beautiful eyes again.

I hide under the covers and press my pillow over my ears. It's okay, Fabian. It's okay. No it's not. I'll never be okay!

I try to relax and slowly drift off to sleep.

Little do I know that my soul mate is within ten miles of me.

_xxx_

**Did you like it? I'll have another chapter up by Saturday. Love you guys!**


End file.
